A Naruto Story
by Stephen13
Summary: Team 7 is about to leave for the land of waves. But before they leave they meet some new faces. (I will release parts on any given date)
1. New faces

It was a beautiful day in konoha and team 7 was about to escort a builder from land of waves, named Tazuna. At the same moment they were leaving kohona a group of three were entering.

One was a 25 year old man by the name of Ryuu, he wore a black trench coat with red trimming and no sleeves, under that he wore a black tanktop, his hair was a dark black and his eyes a cloudy gray. He also wore a red scarf to cover up his lower face.

There was also a 13 year old girl named Mio. She wore chain mail under her dark green shirt, she had a pouch on her tan shorts. Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair was a dark brown. Her grandpa, Kai was a short old man with white hair and brown eyes, and he wore a dark blue robe.

"So this is the proud city of konoha" said Ryuu "it's better than the suna with all the sand getting in my face" said Kai.

Mio didn't understand why they left but she had a feeling it had to do with her friend temari's brother gaara.

"So Ryuu sensei how am I supposed to become a real shinobi if we move to a different location!" Mio said with anger and sadness in her voice. "Listen it's going to be fine were going to make you a leaf genin as soon as possible we just" Kai interrupted him "wait is that... it is!"

"Who is it grandpa?" Asked Mio "his name is Tazuna we use to be friends then he moved to the land of waves"

"Sounds fascinating" Mio said in a sarcastic voice. "Tazuna! Tazuna!" Yelled Kai as Ryuu face palmed in embarrassment.

"Wait is that you kai?!?!" Said Tazuna in a excited voice. "is that another old fart we need to escort!?!?" Exclaimed Naruto.

In response sakura snaked the knuckle head ninja in the back of his head "Naruto that's not very nice you should show some respect to your elders"

"But I was just asking something"

"Kakashi sensei" said sasuke "what is it?"

"Who's the guy with the scarf"

"He may be a ninja" sasuke shrugged to kakashi's answer.

"Well mio let's not be rude. Let's introduce our selves" said Ryuu. The both of them walk over to the group while Kai stays behind chatting with Tazuna.

" sorry about that Kai can be a little... rude" said Ryuu "oh it's not a problem. No need to apologize" said kakashi

" Well let me introduce my self, my name is Ryuu and this here is my student, mio."

" yep that's me... Why is the blond one staring at me?" Said Mio

Sakura then smacked Naruto's head a second time "ow sakura-chan do you have to hit me"

"Don't mind him he's just not good with people" said sakura "Hey!" Naruto yelled

" it's fine." Before mio could say more Kai yelled out "I need to catch up with Tazuna. I'll be going with them, you can come too I guess."

Ryuu sighed and said "Well I suppose we aren't parting ways just yet"

" I suppose not" said kakashi

" Well let's go Ryuu sensei" as they leave the village a new route to the story we know opens and sets off a new adventure.


	2. New adventure

There adventure to the land of waves had begun hours ago and a certain ninja was complaining. "Uh this is so boring how much longer"

"Naruto would you shut up" said sakura in a frustrated manner

"But I'm boooored"

Ryuu was chatting with kakashi behind every one " those three are a bunch of knuckle heads aren't they? " asked Ryuu

" you have no idea "

"Well I do walk around all day with a annoying old man and a 13 year old so I might have some idea"

" heh... anyways I was meaning to ask this. Where are you all from?"

"Well I'm from... Kai and Mio are from suna"

"Hmm... well why come to konoha"

"Less sand" Kakashi made an eye smirk at his joke. While they were walking Ryuu and kakashi both noticed a puddle... in spring?

" kakashi " said Ryuu " Yeah I know keep a look out" kakashi said in a firm voice

Within seconds of kakashi's words two mist shinobi formed from the puddle and instantly started attacking.

Kakashi was immediately "killed". Sasuke then took action along with Mio. In the process of the fight Naruto got cut with one of the blades.

In seconds Mio and sasuke had an instant plan. Mio landed to the ground "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" Yelled Mio.

The shadows started go form into hands and choke the two mist shinobi giving sasuke the chance to attack.

But randomly kakashi's body was replaced with wood!

'He used a substitution jutsu... smart' thought Ryuu. Minutes later kakashi stands by two tied up shinobi " now that that's done with... Tazuna this is just supposed to be an escort mission what are you not telling us" said kakashi.

" I can't say now just please be patient"

"Fine but you better explain everything soon" said kakashi in an angry tone.

A few hours later they make their way to a boat and Tazuna explains about why those men attacked them

" the man who sent them goes by the name zabuza"

Kakashi and Ryuu both a little surprised explain who zabuza is to the young ninja.

After the long boat ride Tazuna allows them to stay with him and his family. They are introduced to his daughter and his grandson inari.

Later in the day kakashi and Ryuu take Naruto, sasuke, sakura and Mio out to train. Sakura and Mio explain what chakra is to the knuckle head ninja, then there training begins. Sakura and Mio do perfectly and go back with kakashi and Ryuu while Naruto and sasuke are still trying.

Mio decides to start a conversation with sakura "So you like the sasuke kid huh?"

Sakura answers almost to quick " how could I not he's so coool" sakura smile turns into an angry look " you don't like him do you?!?!"

"You don't have to worry about me"

"Ok good we can still be friends then"

'Yeah that would be nice' thought Mio as she smiled

A few hours later Naruto is arguing with inari " heroes are real you little twerp" said Naruto causing inari to rush into his room


	3. Zabuza and Haku

A few hours go by and naruto walks back inside with inari

Kakashi reasures that inari is okay and for now everyone should get some sleep. The next morning mio, Ryuu, Kai, kakashi, sasuke, sakura, and left for the bridge only to find zabuza

" Well well look what we have here Haku. Kakashi the copy ninja and his friends"

" it's time to end this Zabuza!" Exclaimed Kakashi

" very well then... as you wish" Haku runs into battle only to be caught in a fight with sasuke. 'How is she doing jutsu's with one hand' thought sasuke.

Haku then forms Ice mirrors around the area of her and sasuke, throwing sharp needles from the mirrors.

Then out of nowhere Naruto makes his grand appears and true to save sasuke but get caught between the mirrors. "That idot" said Mio as she slid in after him.

Ryuu using shadow clones and other jutsu along with kakashi, "give up kakashi I have a job and I'm gonna kill Tazuna"

" we'd like to see you try" answered Ryuu

"Stay behind me Tazuna!" Yelled Sakura and Kai, Tazuna nodded in response.

Meanwhile sasuke, Naruto, and Mio are fighting Haku.

Needles are being thrown from every corner, cutting and slicing our young ninja.

After what felt like hours sasuke attacks using a water jutsu. "Mio I need you to try and grab her when you can see her." Said sasuke

"Gotcha" said mio. She immediately started the her jutsu and the shadows go to grab Haku but fails.

Haku through an insane amount of needles at Naruto, but surprisingly

Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto taking the hit.

Kakashi was charging up his chidori and Ryuu was charging his Hinotama, which is a fire ball that resembles a rasengan.

Naruto went into a rage as a orange ora surrounds him. He breaks the mirrors and ends up almost killing Haku. But not before Haku goes to save Zabuza from Kakashi and Ryuu' s attack.

"Haku... " said zabuza as he saw his friend die before him.

Hours later our ninja stand before the grave of Zabuza and Haku.


	4. Proving were worthy

Our ninja had just baried Haku and Zabuza and were now saying their goodbyes "wait before we go, what are you gonna call the bridge?" Asked Naruto "Hmm let me think how about the Naruto bridge" said Tazuna, Naruto gasped with happiness

' im getting a bridge named after me!' thought Naruto, after a few minutes of chatting they leave to go home to konoha.

"do you feel we could have done something to percent their deaths?" kakashi asked in a questioning tone "no after Haku died there was no saving zabuza from killing those men answered Ryuu

" I just fee like we could have done something"

"thanks for the help sakura" said sasuke sarcastically "oh your welcome sasuke-kun" said sakura happily "I was being sarcastic"

"oh" said sakura in a deppresed tone. "don't worry sakura-chan I think you did amazing watching over Tazuna and Kai" said Naruto as he smirked. Kai then said "it was Tazuna who needed protection you little brat!"

After a few hours of walking they got to konoha. "Well it was nice to meet you all maybe we'll meet again sometime" said Ryuu. "it was nice to meet you too m" said kakashi as he shook Ryuu's hand "Yeah it was nice to meet you guys" said Mio with a smile on her face. "same to you mio" said sakura. "Yeah sure" shrugged sasuke.

"Yeah it was really nice meeting you Mio-chan" Mio, Kai and Ryuu made their way to the hokages palace , when they entered they were greeted by sarutobi the 3rd hokage "hello are you here on official business or are you just visitors?" Asked sarutobi in a curious tone

"were actually looking to um... is there any quick way that I could become jonin and my student mio become genin?" Asked Ryuu

"um I don't think so" said sarutobi "oh come on me and Ryuu sensei will show you are jutsu's or even take a test!" Yelled Mio

"I suppose I can allow itl" said sarutobi. They found their way outside to the training grounds "Okay you go first Ryuu" said sarutobi

A shadow clone spawned and used a fire ball jutsu as Ryuu's eyes turned red with a black dimond that was not filled in with lines connecting to the sides, the top and the bottom, it also had a six in each corner.

He uses the mangekyou sharingan to transport the fireball towards the tree.

"very good now your turn Mio"

Instead of going for the tree she uses the jutsu what the shadows go to grab sarutobi

"very good now can you please let me go"

"Release!" Yelled Mio, she then asked "so are we leaf ninja now?"

"I'll agree under one condition" said sarutobi

"what's that?" Asked Ryuu

"you get two more genin on team 0... in one day"

Ryuu sighed and said "fine" they leave the training grounds and their mission to find two genin begins.


	5. New ninja's

Our ninja are currently looking for two genin to join their group in order for Mio and Ryuu to become ninja of the leaf. "were going to fail" said Kai in a disappointed manner. "oh come on grandpa don't give up hope we got this!" said Mio while she smiled.

"listen to your granddaughter kai, you can't suspect defeat all of the time" said Ryuu. "why not it's kept me alive for this long" said Kai. Ryuu sighed and asked Mio "who's the first person on the list?"

"his name is Ikari Shizukesa, his specialty's are in wind jutsu's and wepons." said Mio

"Hmm should be interesting, where can we find him" asked Ryuu.

"probably at ichiraku's ramen shop" said Mio

"okay then let's go you two" said Ryuu. They made their way to ichiraku's to find ikari, when they entered the shop there were two boys.

One had messy hair, a gray coat, and a dog sitting next to him, the other boy wore a shirt kind of like what sasuke had but a dark yellow, he also had a brown pair of shorts and some black sandals, his hair was a light blue and his eyes were a dark orange.

Ryuu spoke "is there an Ikari shizukesa in here!?!?" The blue haired boy quickly turned around to look at Ryuu, "who's asking" said Ikari. "Yeah who's asking" said his friend kiba.

"his new sensei." Ryuu then pulls out his headband and gives it to Ikari "welcome to team 0" said Ryuu as a grin grew on Ikari's face "took them long enough to get me on a team!" Inari then high fived kiba in excitement "so I guess I will see you at the chunin exams Ikari" said kiba, they then did some weird handshake.

"guess I will mut" said Ikari "see you then dead boy" said kiba. Ryuu, Mio, Ikari, and Kai left to go find the final member.

"so who's the old guy?" Asked Ikari, Mio then hit Ikari in the back of his head "that old guy is my grandfather so don't be rude!"

"jeez sorry!" said Ikari. "so who's the next kid?" Asked Ryuu

"his name is Neko Kuikku, his specialty is in water jutsu's and he can be found... stalking sasuke..." said Mio "what's with people and liking this kid he's honestly annoying" blurted out Mio

"let's hurry up and find this kid!" said Ikari. They made their to Neko's house, Ryuu knocks on their door "hello miss Kuikku can we speak to your son?" Asked Ryuu.

she went to get her son. He was wearing a black vest that resembles a anbu vest, a pink undershirt and some dark purple pants, his eyes were a bright purple and his hair was long and white "hi my mother said you needed to speak to me?"

Ryuu hands him his new head band "welcome to team 0" said Ryuu.

Neko gasped in excitement "I'm on a team!!"

They made their way to the hokage's palace where they were once again greeted by sarutobi "I see you have your team" said sarutobi. "before they do what their gonna do is there any room I can stay in?" Asked kai

"why of course" two men take Kai to a room

"now all of you may put on your headbands" said sarutobi. Mio puts it on her neck like a choker, Ikari out it on normally, and Neko has the konoha symbol facing his right.

"now Ryuu" gives him the jonin uniforuniform, he goes to put it on. the sleeves were gone on it and he wore the head band on his calf.

"what do you think" asked Ryuu

" you still have the scarf" said Mio

Neko said "can we go?". Ryuu shooed them off and found a room in the palace as did Mio. now they wait to see what tomorrow awaits.


	6. Chunin exams part 1

A week from when we last saw our ninja, they are currently training for the upcoming chunin exams, "You wish to train with might guy! are you a hot blooded ninja!"

"um I think so" said Ikari not quite understanding what guy had just said

"even though your not from team guy I will train you... to a point!"

"deal" said Ikari. meanwhile Ryuu is waiting with Mio "I wander where they are" said Mio

" Well me and you might as well start" said Ryuu.

In the forest Neko is currently being trained by Kai "if you want to use water jutsu on land you need to use your chakra to sense the water in the roots" said Kai "now try this. Water dragon jutsu!" a dragon made out of complete water, coming out of the ground then knocking down a couple trees. "now you try" Neko does the same but forms a two headed dragon.

days of training go by until finally the chunin exams begin. "alright you three need to know something" said Ryuu "what?" Asked Ikari

"if one of you fails all of you fail" said Ryuu

as all of them gasped "you better not mess this up Ikari" said Neko as ikari growls a little.

Ryuu walks over to kakashi and his team "hey it's good to see you guys again" said Ryuu in a happy voice "wait is that a jonin uniform?" Asked sasuke "you know it kid" said Ryuu while he smiled "how did you" sasuke was cut off by kakashi " so I'm guessing you got a team" said kakashi "yep" team 7 then makes their way into the room.

Meanwhile in the exams they are starting the written test. "he'll everyone I am your Procter

Ibiki morino. I will now give each of you a number this will determine where you sit then the test will begin."

Ikari thought 'why do I need to sit next to the uchiha kid' while Mio was blushing furiously knowing she's sitting next to gaara "u-um good... luck gaara-kun" said Mio as she thought 'oh god does he even remember me oh god oh god!'

'I thought she would be dead by now' thought gaara, and Neko sat next to ino "good luck ino-pig" said Neko "same for you girl hair" said Ino.

the test begins. Surprisingly gaara let Mio copy his test "hmm... thanks"

Neko aces his test without cheating, and Ikari did the first four questions.

"everyone put your pencil down it's time for the final question... But before I give you the question there is one rule... you can leave now but you and your team fail"

'you better not give up Neko' thought Ikari

"if you get the question wrong you will never be able to come chunin... you will always be genin... so if anyone wants to quit raise your hand now"

people started raising their hands left an right, then what no one would suspect Naruto raisee his hand... 'naruto' thought Neko.

Naruto slamed his hand on the desk then said " Don't underestimate me, I don't quit and i don't run you can mess with me all you want but there's no way your gonna scare me off you hear!"

"well does anyone still want to raise their hand... well then you all pass the first exam!


	7. Chunin exams part 2

Hours after the first exam a lady named anko is now teaching the 2nd exam.

"this here kids... is the forest of death" said anko "that's not ominous" said Ikari

"in order to pass this survival you must find an earth and a heaven scroll... starting now"

the teams run off into the forest.

"okay mio is it just me or were you crushing on that gaara kid" said Neko. Mio blushes a little bit "let's just find somewhere to camp"

" Mio likes gaara mio likes gaara!" yells Ikari

Then mio covers his mouth in embarrassment "shut up Ikari". after this a few hours go by and they only have the heaven scroll. "okay now to get a earth scroll so I think we should split up and then come back here mio hold onto the heaven scroll"

" okay let's split up" said Mio. Mio eventually found her way to gaara and his siblings only to be attacked by kankuro "well kankuro long time no sed" said mio.

"I'd say the same to you if I wasn't about kick your ass" bragged kankuro "let's hurry up and kill her" said gaara in an impatient voice, Kankuro had crow attack but she used her shadow jutsu to hold him.

temari then used her giant fan too push her away, then Neko and Ikari show up with the last scroll. Neko then yells "tentuple headed water dragon jutsu!" a dragon with ten heads then they go for temari. Ikari ran towards gaara " 5th gate gate of closing open!" Ikari gets a yellow ora of chakra as he starts fighting gaara at insane speeds.

Mio currently in hand to hand combat until she uses a fire ball jutsu. after a few hours of fighting the announcers call every back to the starting point.


	8. Chunin exams part 3

"into the temple we go!" Yelled Ikari "quiet down Ikari you might draw attention" said Mio "whoever they are I'll beat them to a pulp!" said Ikari "would you two stop arguing I think were almost done" said Neko. Boy was he right because inside of this temple they'll meet another group.

"Iruka sensei?" said a confused Naruto, right before team 0 walked in.

"oh hey Naruto" said Ikari "hi sasuke" said an extremely happy Neko "sakura how's it going" said Mio

"we'll I suppose I can pass all six of you" said iruka as the six young ninja were excited with joy "naruto you better watch out I'm gonna beat you in the next round!" Yelled Ikari "well you won't be fighting Naruto Ikari" said iruka as Naruto and Ikari sighed in disappointment

Hours go by and the preliminaries begin

with the first match being Neko vs sasuke

"good luck sasuke" said Neko as the match begins.

Neko goes for the first attack "water spike jutsu" spikes of water start to fly at sasuke

But he doges most of "sakura why isnt sasuke fighting as much as he usually would" asked Mio "um he's just... we met a man named orichimaru he put a mark on him and he's been in so much pain" said sakura.

Neko then yelled " double headed water dragon jutsu!"

"wow that looks like what kakashi sensei used" said Naruto "not quite Neko is using something known as dragon heads it comes in all different styles like flame or earth it can go up to 20 heads, I've only are him go up to 10" Explained Ryuu

Out of nowhere sasuke steals Bushy brows move. "wait what the" said Neko as he realizes he was in the air. 'not now' sasuke thought as the curse mark started to take over... But he pushed it back! "lions barrage!" Yelled sasuke as he left Neko bleeding on the ground. Ryuu transported next to Neko

" you did good now get some rest " said Ryuu as Neko nodded.


	9. chunin exams part 4

After a few of the matches go by it's Ten-ten vs temari "Come on ten-ten don't let her take you down!" Yelled Ikari "hey Neko you okay" asked Mio " yeah I guess I underestimate sasuke... he's so cool" said Neko "gosh even some guys crush on him" shighs Mio

"why are you cheering for Ten-ten" asked Lee

as Ikari blushes " n-no reason" says Ikari as he scratches the back of his head

' come on Ten-ten ' thought Ikari Shikamaru said "sand village wins again"

" what do you mean Ten-ten can't loose " yelled Ikari "he's right Ikari she can't win this one while temari has that fan" said kiba as Ikari growled "the match just started though" said Naruto as shikamaru sighed

After a few minutes the match is over and Ten-ten falls onto temari's fan as she spat out blood " hey who do you think you are!" Ikari yelled to temari.

temari then threw Ten-ten off of the fan and towards the knives sticking up on the ground. Ikari jumped to the ground and caught Ten-ten " I said who do you think you are the match is over you idiot!" Yelled Ikari in rage.

the next match starts Shikamaru vs Mio

"So that mio girl is on your team isn't she" asked asuma " yes she is, i hear both of them can control shadows" said Ryuu as asuma nodded

The match begins and they both yell. " shadow possestion jutsu" the shadows them selves are fighting for control " i thought only the nara clan had this jutsu" said shikamaru "your right i just got lucky in inheriting my mom's genes" says Mio as she gets the chance to get control.

" you shouldn't get distracted shikamaru " she moves back and they both are knocked out accidentally hitting the wall knocking them both out. " hmm it seems the hokage is letting them both pass to the last exam for unknown circumstances, also dew to the uneven number of genin one of you will be fighting a jounin"

After that announcement Naruto goes against Kiba " kick him to a pulp Kiba!" yelled Ikari

' Come on Naruto show us how much.. wait why am I rooting for him' thought ino.

naruto up from where he got knocked down

" huh that should have finished him" said Ikari. "guess it's time to stop underestimating naruto" said Neko

A few hours later the battle is still going on and akamaru turns red and then starts to look like kiba.

"Naruto you sure have grown... you better win this some how" whispered ino

Naruto doging left and right. and now looks like he has lost but... "i-i will be hokage I will" said Naruto as he got back up

" kiba better not lose his guard " said Ryuu

Naruto attacks Kiba relentlessly until finally the match is over and naruto is victorious


	10. chunin exams part 5

A few more matches and Gaara and lee start there match... 'good luck gaara-kun ' thought Mio

Lee went to attack but sans blocked gaara

"you can't attack gaara-kun with a simple attack like that" said mio

Later in the match it looks like gaara might be dead 'he isn't dead right... right... wait who care this guy is crazy... right ' thought sakura

" hey your shouldn't be aloud to kill..." Mio was interrupted by gaara getting back up.

minutes later into the fight "gaara-kun stop don't kill him!" Yelled Mio

'Mio you can't help I've tried' thought Temari

"kill him what do you mean Mio?" Asked Neko as mio just stood there slightly crying and mumering gaara's name

Lee then was able to fight back again "5th gate open!" yelled Lee ' that's not nearly as good as the 7th gate ' thought Ikari

Later in the match gaara on the ground and Lee barley going for his final attack, but Mio had split instincts and ended up standing in front of gaara and takes the blow "what" said kankuro. "t-the battles over" said Mio

Gaara used his sand to hit her out of the way then sand wraps around his arm an leg "sand burial" said gaara as the sand crushed his bones.

a few minutes later Mio wakes up to the last fight. "since there was an uneven number of genin Ikari will be fighting a. jounin " minutes later Ikari's fight with kakashi begins


	11. chunin exams part 6

' be careful Ikari he's a full on jounin ' thought Ten-ten. "so kakashi are we gonna start cause I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yelled Ikari as the battle began with kakashi running staight into battle.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" said Ikari, the shadow clones start attacking while Ikari throws kunai from a distance but his hits were infective

"There's no way sensei can loose this" said sakura "don't be so sure sakura, you know how Lee could open up 5 gates" said Ryuu

"well yes" responded sakura "he can open 7"

said Ryuu in a firm tone "What, you saw what happened to Lee why would you teach him that" said an angry sakura

"I didn't... He taught himself" said Ryuu. Ikari meanwhile in hand to hand combat with kakashi, what feels like hours for Ikari

"you know what that's it you think bushy brow was fast watch this" said Ikari as he ran at a ridiculous speed " what the" said kakashi.

"3rd gate open!" yells Ikari as his speed starts to pick up as well as his attacks.

"4th gate open!" once again he gets faster and harder to dodge getting hits on kakashi left and right until kakashi pulled a kunai and got lucky slowing down Ikari and making him an easier target. Minutes go by until kakashi is ready to end it.

"Chidori!" Yelled Kakashi as he ran at the young ninja. the chidori hit knocking down Ikari.

" the winner is" before the announcer could finish Ikari got back up holding a kunai, he runs blindly at kakashi only to be kicked back but... it was a shadow clone.

the real Ikari came out of hiding and kicks kakashi to the ground. Ikari breaths heavily because of the chakra he has used "I'll take on anyone, genin, jounin or even the hokage himself I'll always find a way to win... that's my ninja!" Yelled Ikari " the winner is Ikari!" Yelled the announcer


	12. A date worth waiting for

Two days after the preliminaries "the three of you did great at the preliminaries, you have some thing we need to work on but today, you get the day off" said Ryuu "but tomorrow be here for training" said Ryuu

The three of them run off in different directions. ' you can ask her out, you can ask her our! ' thought Ikari as he ran in the direction of Ten-ten's house.

After a few minutes of running he stops at her door "you got this, you got this" said Ikari to himself, he knocked on her door.

it was opened in seconds like on cue her father was there " oh hello Ikari what are you doing here " said her father

" um I... is um is Ten-ten here" said Ikari nervously " she might be, why do you ask" said her father

" um well you see I was just... wondering if uh you know"

" no I don't" said her father in a firm voice

"I was wondering... if I could... go on a date with her..." said Ikari in a very nervous voice

"oh really... that's up to her, " said her father as Ikari sighed in relief, a few minutes later Ten-ten came down saying "Oh hey Ikari do you need something "

"I um was um... wondering if you um wanted to uh... maybe go... out some time." said Ikari as he gulped

"let me think about it for a second" said Ten-ten "why not"

"r-really you'll go out with me" said an excited Ikari " yes I will but not today I have training " said Ten-ten

"i-i could walk you to the training grounds" said Ikari "that would be nice" said a smiling Ten-ten " I just need to get ready " says Ten-ten. When she came back she saw an over happy ninja at her door and giggled.

As they were walking Ten-ten decided to start a conversation. "so who are you against "

"the shino kid, you know the one with the bugs that live in him" responded Ikari " eww that kids just weird " said Ten-ten

" I know and I've gotta fight him " said Ikari

" what if one of the bugs gets on you " said a giggling Ten-ten " oh I don't even wanna think about that " said a disgusted Ikari while Ten-ten laughed.

" Well this is where I go it was nice talking to you Ikari, I'll see you at ichiraku's in three days" said Ten-ten as she walked away from a happy Genin.


	13. Old friend

Five days after the preliminaries Mio made her way to hang out with her old friend temari. She made her way to the place that temari and her brothers were staying.

Mio knocked on the door and Kankuro opened it " oh Mio what are you doing here" said a confused kankuro.

" I came to see if temari could hang out " said Mio. Minutes go by and her and temari are catching up " Yeah so then we had to get two genin as our team members. " said Mio

" Well how's Kai doing" asked temari "he's been fine, as annoying as ever" said Mio as Temari laughed

" how are your brothers " asked Mio "kankuro has a new puppet and gaara's... well gaara's gaara" responded temari

" Well let me say this I have two team members one is a knuckle head and the others kind of cute but he doesn't like girls." said mio

"well I think it's time for me to get home" said Temari as she walked away

sorry this was so short


	14. chunin exams part 7

Weeks have gone by and Mio and Ikari have been trained for today... the final exam! and naruto and neji are going first. the match begins "Naruto you better not loose you idiot" yelled Ino.

Naruto goes for the first attack by summoning shadow clones. neji trys to get the right one and takes out all of his clones. a few minutes later Naruto summon tons of clones to attack neji but they don't get any hits and neji finds the real Naruto and hits his chakra point.

But it was just a shadow clone and two others attack but it is still no use. " go Naruto... sorry Ten-ten" said Ikari

"it's fine" says Ten-ten with a smile

Another couple of minutes into the battle a red ora appears around Naruto " but he was out of chakra " said Neko. within minutes neji is knocked to the floor and naruto is once again victorious.

After a few battles kankuro is about to go up against Mio " I forfeit" said kankuro. The next match was Shino vs Ikari "go Ikari!"

yelled Ten-ten

"you did good Naruto" said ino "Oh well thanks ino" Naruto said with a smirk

"let the match begin" says the announcer.

Shino is accessing his situation while Ikari is running in head first with a kunai

shino' s bugs start crawling on Ikari biting him and injecting poison as he falls to his knees "is it over that fast" said shikamaru.

But then the shadow clone disappears and the real Ikari is running up behind Shino.

" Hinotama!" Yelled Ikari as a fire ball in his hand drives into Shinos back.

Shino then hits the ground, "what that's Ryuu's jutsu" said sakura as she looked over to him and he just gave her an eye smirk

Shino and Ikari's blades clash back and forth

until shino knees Ikari's jaw making him fall to the ground. 'he caught me off guard oh hell no' thought Ikari " listen you freak you ain't gonna beat me here... I'm gonna join the anbu black ops you'll see!" Yelled Ikari as he also yells "5th gate open"

and In seconds he defeated Shino only to pass out right after.

"The next match is shikamaru vs temari!"

Their match begins slowly while shikamaru waits in the shadows " I see what he's doing" said Mio as she looked at the shadow of the wall

Minutes later Temari is trapped in the shadow possession jutsu but then " oh forget it I give up " said shikamaru

" Now for the last match gaara vs sasuke uchiha!" Yelled the announcer


	15. chunin exams final

"kakashi took you long enough to get here" said Ryuu " I was stuck in traffic you see " said kakashi "what traffic " said Ryuu

The battle began and gaara started talking to himself " is gaara okay " said Mio

gaara formed a sand clone only to be destroyed by Sasuke.

Sasuke was now attacking gaara relentlessly

"so that's your sand armor huh" saidsaid sasuke.

after a while of fighting Gaara forms a sphere made of sand around him.

sasuke ran down the wall with a charged up chidori and slammed it into the sphere. Gaara's screams could be heard.

"kakashi sensei you need to stop the match!" Yelled Naruto.

" hmm why " said kakashi " because that guy gaara thinks his purpose is to kill!" Yelled Ikari.

A strange hand sticks out of the sphere and attacks sasuke. (time skip) Naruto, shikamaru, sakura, Mio and Ikari are after gaara and Ryuu is fighting sand ninja with kakashi and guy.

"you guys go on I'll create a diversion" said shikamaru.

Minutes later the rest found sasuke and gaara, Naruto sakura and Mio stood in fear while Ikari ran straight towards gaara as a giant fire ball formed in his hand

"Hinotama!!" Yelled Ikari as he drived the fire ball into gaara "at least you'll fight" said gaara as he grabbed and threw Ikari through a tree. But he came back throwing kunai knives.

It has no affect but he keeps trying. "6th gate open!!" Yelled Ikari as he started throwing countless punches. "7th gate open!" Yelled Ikari as he was in conflict with gaara. Minutes go by and Ikari is on the ground heavily breathing, "gaara stop" yells Mio as she grabs a kunai and stands in front of every one.

"You can't do this I know you have good in you" says a crying Mio. Gaara then grabs her and she drops the kunai, sakura then picks it up" she's right you Don't have to do this" yells sakura as gaara hesitates and grabs her too. They both pass out.


	16. A new day

With the damage delt by the sand, and the 3rd hokage gone a new day starts and the spark that sarutobi left has turned into a flame.

"Oh yay visitors" said Ikari as he lay in a hospital bed while his team enters the room"are you okay Ikari" asked Mio.

"Oh I'm fine just a few broken bones" said Ikari in a sarcastic voice " are you though " said Neko " I'll be fine in a few days " said Ikari " well there are two other people who are visiting you so we best get going" said Ryuu as they left.

Two people walk in. one is Ten-ten of course, the other is sasuke uchiha. "Hey Ten-ten" Said Ikari as he smiled, she set down a flower and left. " so what are you doing here sasuke" said a confused Ikari.

" I'll say it when kakashi and sakura get here " said Sasuke. after a few minutes go by Kakashi enters the room with sakura and sasuke speaks up "thank you"

"For what" asked Ikari. " If you and naruto hadn't done anything i'd be dead meat" said sasuke "can we go now that I've done your biding" said sasuke to kakashi and sakura

" Wait Ikari what happened with Naruto and gaara " asked sakura " they fought and something Naruto did changed gaara" said Ikari " so he's better now "said sakura

" why would you care about gaara he tried to kill you " asked Ikari "n-nothing" said a flustered sakura as she walked out.

Later that day "Neko if you do not do this how will you surpass me" said an angry Kai

"I'm trying... I can only get up to fifteen heads" said an annoyed Neko

" Well try again " said Kai in a firm tone. Neko concentrated on the ground. after a good thirty minutes of clearing his mind he started the jutsu " twenty headed water dragon jutsu!" Yelled Neko as holes formed in the ground and water soared out of them turning the water into a twenty headed dragon.

" I did it!" said a happy Neko. "good but I suspect better tomorrow" said Kai " yes sir" said Neko.

In the middle of town Mio is helping rebuild the city but drops some of the supplies, "Oh gosh darn it" yelled an angry Mio. "here let me help" said kiba as he started to pick up her supplies and give them to her.

"thank you kiba" said a smiling Mio, "no problem" said kiba as he started to help her fix some of town " so who do you thinks gonna be the next hokage " asked kiba

" maybe Kakashi he has the smarts and the skill" said Mio " or Naruto" said kiba in a joking manner, making mio giggle a little

"that should be good, thanks for the help kiba" said a smiling Mio " no problem see you later Mio" said kiba as he ran into the distance.


End file.
